


Silky Soft

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood is the most chaotic gay that ever gayed, Alec gets two orgasms, Bottom Alec, Chair Sex, Dick riding, Embarrassed Alec, Hand Job, I promise there will be more top Alec soon, I'll bet you didn't know you needed to see Alec Lightwood in lingerie, Imagine Alec in an underwear shop!, Imagine Alec in moss green satin and lace, M/M, Magnus is an absolute sweetheart, Magnus wants a show, Top Magnus, Understanding Magnus, alec wearing Lingerie, and he's thirsty af, but you absolutely do!, give it a chance you'll be surprised, it's hot af!, making sweet luuuuuurve, the lucky bastard, you're welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Alec always loved when Magnus wears something sexy in bed, the problem is, he wants to feel the satin against his own skin.





	Silky Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Anon- probably one of my favourites of what I've written so far, I enjoyed writing every word! so thank you.
> 
> The songs for this one are
> 
> Dangerous woman- Ariana Grande  
> Versace on the floor- Bruno Mars
> 
> Additional tags:
> 
> incase you didn't realise, Alec wears sexy undies, and he looks hot in it!
> 
> I wrote a sequel to this one and posted it in my new challenge. If you want to find out what happened when they went to the sex store, click the link to, Rock Hard, posted at the bottom of the chapter 💖💖💖

Alec had never been more grateful for anything than he was for the internet. Internet shopping, it was probably the best invention known to man, he thought to himself as he closed the loft door. 

His hands were shaking as he clutched the box to himself. 

 

Alec looked down at the small brown box. When they had said discretion on the website, they had meant it. No one looking at this box would know what was inside it, about the size of a laptop box.

 

Alec looked down at the tracker app on his phone, also thanking the angel for that, to see his package had been delivered. He had dashed home from the institute the minute it had pinged to say his package was en route. He had made sure Magnus would be out of the apartment when he had chosen his delivery slot.

 

Alec made his way into their bedroom, his hands shaking with excitement as he opened it, almost ripping into it before he told himself to calm down. He finally got it open, laying it on the bed and peeling back the rustling purple tissue paper. 

 

His breath caught when he saw them, softly brushing his fingers over the contents of his box. The colour was perfect, a deep moss green. He shuddered when he remembered the first time he had saw them.

 

**

 

The store looked promising, it looked like it sold the kind of things Magnus would wear, satin pyjamas, colourful silky kimonos, patterned robes. Alec wasn’t sure what he was going to buy Magnus yet but if there was anywhere that he would find something, it would probably be here.

 

Alec pushed the door open, walking confidently into the store; until he looked around.  _ Fuck! _ His eyes widened when he saw the inside of the store, darting around to see all of the different materials before looking at the window display. He glared at the innocuous items in the window, belying what was on the other side of the glass.

 

Alec almost spun on the spot, to dart back out of the door until he realised that he had already been spotted.  _ Fuck!  _ He let the door close behind him, wincing when it slammed and slunk into the store. 

 

Alec wanted to hide behind the racks until no one was looking at him so he could make his escape but he knew that would only make him more conspicuous, he was 6’3 for fuck's sake, it wasn’t like he could just hide.

 

Alec inspected the items on display, trying to look like he knew what he was doing, like he was here on purpose, even if he was blushing furiously. His cheeks were beaming. 

 

Brushing his fingers over the leather,  PVC, silk, satin, the lace, _ that one actually feels quite nice _ ! Alec gaped at the underwear on show, all shapes and sizes.  _ What the fuck is crotchless? And assless? What’s the point of that?  _

 

And the toys dotted around! Dildo’s, butt plugs, whips, handcuffs, some weird, flat board thing with a handle that looked like it would hurt!

Alec thanked the angel when; with darting eyes, he spotted a nice safe looking section of pyjamas at the back of the store, darting towards it like it was his salvation. He pulled up short, almost skidding to a stop, when his eyes landed on them, almost running past the display in his haste to get to the back of the store.

 

_ By the angel! _ Alec stared at them, the colour catching his eye immediately, a beautiful deep moss green. He imagined what it would look like against his skin tone. _ Perfect _ , he thought to himself. 

 

_ Wait, what? Where did that come from? _ Alec wondered to himself as his eyes continued to survey them, against his will.

 

The satin looked so soft; like it would just glide over his skin. He liked the way Magnus’ satin robes felt against his skin whenever Magnus hugged him.  _ Would these feel like that? _

 

Alec’s eyes glided over the shorts, the black lace waistband, an intricate pattern of threads that were woven together beautifully. That lace from before had felt nice against his fingers, maybe this would feel the same? The thick band of lace led down to the silky green material, the bottom of the satin landing just below the butt, on the mannequin, another broad strip of the black lace bringing it down to mid-thigh. He was fascinated.

 

And the top! A thin band of the black lace at the bottom, like the shorts, leading up to the satin material. It hung in a flowing sheath from two thin green straps, the thin strings of material disappearing into a broader strip of the black lace at the top, the…  _ chest area.  _

 

Alec’s eyes darted down to the table that the mannequin was standing on, seeing piles of the garments, tops and shorts and… matching panties, black lace, like the borders of the outfit.  _ Fuck!  _

 

Alec swallowed convulsively as he stared at them. He hadn’t realised he had moved until he felt the silky soft, lacy material under the pads of his fingers. They were so soft! And they looked pretty next to his hand, the colour looked better than he had thought it would. 

 

Alec almost died when he heard a soft, feminine voice behind him. Yanking his hands back, he gripped them behind his back before he spun on the spot. He could barely draw breath.

 

“Ariana, that’s the name of the collection, it’s one of our best sellers. My name is Sarah, can I help you with anything?”

 

Alec’s eyes darted about, taking in the rest of the store, desperately searching for somewhere to hide. There was nowhere so he looked down at the woman who was staring back up at him. 

 

She was probably in her early forties, blonde hair and blue eyes, a bright smile plastered on her face. Not the customer service smile but a genuine, open one. 

 

“I… I… I’m just browsing,” Alec stuttered out, unable to drag any other words from his panicking brain.

 

Sarah looked up at the handsome man, watching his eyes dart about. She knew that look, she had pegged the guy the second he had walked into the store, the blush had been adorable. 

 

Sarah had watched him, looking like a deer caught in the headlights as he had looked at the stock. He hadn’t been the first and he wouldn’t be the last. They all had this shifty, scared look to them; like they thought they were doing something wrong.

 

“This one is called Ariana. The camisole and shorts come in five colours, all of them with the black lace, but the moss is the perfect colour,” Sarah said in a business-like tone, not wanting to embarrass the boy, as she surreptitiously eyed his skin tone and pretty hazel eyes.  _ Yes, they will do nicely.  _

 

“The camisole is quite comfortable, there are no cups so it hangs nicely against the skin and the scalloped lace gives it that little something extra. The lace of the french knickers is extremely comfortable, they feel wonderful under the shorts, as I said, they are our best seller,” she said. She owned all five sets.

 

“I’m sure... they are,” Alec said, almost fainting at the way she said it; like she knew he was thinking of them for himself. She wasn’t looking at him like he was weird, it was as though she was used to men walking in off the street and buying women’s clothing. “I umm, I have to go, very busy. Thank you,” he stammered, almost running away from the woman.

 

“We sell them online too, the name of the website is the same as the store. There is a size guide on the site,” Sarah called after the guy as he bolted for the door. The blush and the way he had stood, twisting his hands, shuffling on the spot, he was adorable. She hoped he would buy them, it looked like love at first sight.

 

Alec’s face had been bright red but that hadn’t stopped him from taking note of the store name, or typing the name of the outfit into the search bar on the website. It had taken him ages to hunt down a tape measure in the loft but he had finally found one, following the guide before he had ordered it.

 

** 

 

Alec looked down at the shorts, camisole and, _ what did the woman call them? French knickers?  _ He hadn’t had many occasions to see women's underwear before; unless you counted what Izzy was happy to strut around in, which he didn't. Ugh!

 

Alec pulled them out of the box, laying them out on the bed with a grin, that was the best $150 dollars he had ever spent. He was shaking with excitement at the thought of putting them on. The excitement had been building for 5 working days, no express delivery! He yanked his clothes off. 

 

Ugh, his clothes. He had just returned from a mission when the app had pinged, he was disgusting. He pulled the rest of his clothes off, dumping them in the wash basket and darted into the bathroom, wanting to get a shower first, he didn’t want to spoil them with demon Ichor.

 

~~~

 

Magnus stepped out of his portal, dropping his messenger bag next to the coat stand in the hall with a huff.  _ What a complete waste of time. A love potion indeed!  _

 

“This is what comes of doing house calls!” Magnus muttered at himself. The woman had said she wanted a remedy for wing rash; until he had gotten there. Did these people not realise that you can’t create love, with a potion? He shook his head at the ridiculous thought.

 

Magnus’ head snapped up when he heard the shower going, his eyes narrowing. His wards hadn’t alerted him to an intruder. He looked down at the time on his phone, 12.30. Alec wouldn’t be home for hours, which meant someone had snook past his defences, they should have gone off if anyone but him or Alexander had entered the loft.

 

Magnus’ magic was already coalescing on his hands before he even entered their bedroom, whoever it was, they would be sorry. He ground to a halt when his eyes landed on the bed, sweeping the room for intruders. The sparks died on his hands.  _ Fuck! What are those?  _

 

Magnus looked around again, his eyes narrowing.  _ Who the fuck breaks into a Warlock’s home, takes a shower and puts sublimely gorgeous underwear on? If this is Camille, I’ll fucking end her. She knows I’m with Alec. _

 

Alec shut the shower off and towelled himself off at the speed of light. He towelled his hair as he stepped out of the bathroom, scrubbing it almost dry before he emerged from the towel, to find Magnus, sparks of magic running up his arms, staring at him with his cat's eyes.  _ Fuck!  _

 

Alec almost collapsed when Magnus’ eyes darted from him- to the bed- and back again.  _ Shit fuck, fuck shiiiit!  _ “Magnus… I… you’re back… early,” he croaked.

 

“Bogus house call” Magnus muttered, his eyes darting back to the lingerie on the bed before unerringly finding his boyfriend again. His blushing, barely breathing, almost sweating boyfriend. Alec looked like he was about to faint, as though he had been caught with his hand in the proverbial. The flush spreading down Alec’s chest was magnificent. 

 

Magnus walked over to the bed and picked the beautiful camisole up, brushing his fingers over the satin as he turned to Alec.

 

“These will look so beautiful next to your skin, Alexander. The colour is perfect,” Magnus said, looking Alec in the eye, showing him that it was okay. He held his hand up when he saw that Alec was about to protest. 

 

“Alexander, have you met me? You should know how I feel about clothing by now. They are a way to express yourself. If you wanted to strut through the institute wearing nothing but a thong, I wouldn’t judge you for it. Actually, I’d probably pull out the popcorn, it would be hot,” Magnus said with a wink, trying to reassure Alec.

 

“You… I… you don’t think it’s weird?” Alec asked, searching Magnus’ face for the judgement that wasn’t there.

 

“Weird? Are you kidding? Do you realise how hot a guy looks in pretty, quality underwear?” Magnus asked picking up the shorts.  _ They were definitely high quality, _ he thought, noting the name on the tag that hung from the spaghetti strap of the cami. 

 

Magnus didn’t bat an eyelid at the $70 price tag of the camisole, you had to spend money on this kind of quality, he had spent way more on this kind of thing before. His eyes lit up when he saw the panties on the bed, how had he missed those? 

 

“I see you went with the french knickers, an excellent choice, Alexander,” Magnus said, turning to see the slack-jawed, wide-eyed look his man was giving him.

 

Alec watched as Magnus stalked up to him, the clothing in his hands, Magnus’ arms wrapping around him. He didn’t know what to say. He wondered for a moment how Magnus knew so much about the underwear, which was ridiculous, considering he was bisexual. He had probably bought this kind of stuff for women he had dated in the past.

 

Alec sank into the embrace, relief flooding him at the matter of fact tone Magnus had used. “So you don’t think...?”

 

“Alexander, I wear makeup and nail polish on a daily basis, there's nothing wrong with lingerie, I’ve worn it myself, many times. Now that I know you don't have a problem with it, I might buy a new collection,” Magnus interjected, cutting his worried boyfriend off. “Put them on, I want to see,” he said, pressing his lips to Alec’s in a quick peck and shoving the satin into his hands.

 

Magnus gave Alec a push towards the bathroom, he wanted a show! He slunk over to the chair and sat down, waiting for his treat.

 

Alec wandered into the bathroom in a daze, had that really just happened? He stared down at the clothing in his hands before he shook his head, Magnus really was something else, he was perfect! 

 

Alec inspected the knickers before gingerly stepping into them, groaning as the material glided up his legs, his eyes slamming closed when he settled them in place. His eyebrows shot up when he felt the seam settle between his asscheeks, he hadn't been expecting that.

 

Turning to the mirror, Alec’s breath huffed out in a gasp as he stared at his reflection.  _ Fuck! They look amazing.  _ He turned around to see the bottom of his ass cheeks hanging out of the panties, running his hands over his ass. He didn’t know if they were supposed to sit like that but they looked amazing and they felt incredible. He liked the heart-shaped hole with the little metal heart shaped trinket dangling from it, it sat right in the cleft of his ass cheeks

 

They were so soft against his skin. Alec was surprised at how hard he was, the tip of his cock poking out of the elasticated waistband at the top where they stopped, just below his navel. He didn’t know how to place it, these obviously weren't meant to accommodate a cock and balls, so he just left it standing straight up. 

 

Alec couldn't stop himself from palming himself through the lacey material for a moment as he stared at his reflection. He shook his head before he reached for the top, sitting on the counter, the camisole.

 

A small moan escaped Alec when he pushed his arms through the straps and raised his arms above his head, letting the camisole slide down them. The way the slippery material glided against his skin as it fell…  _ Fuck!  _ It almost had him cumming in his panties.  _ My panties! Raziel! _

 

The thought had Alec’s thighs instinctively clenching together. He pushed down on his hard dick for a minute to try and ground himself. It was the wrong move, the feeling of his hard dick beneath the soft lace was…  _ fuck! _

 

His reflection caught Alec’s attention again. He smoothed the material down against his stomach. The camisole was looser around his stomach, his chest being wider but he liked the way it floated with his movements.  _ Why doesn’t this feel weird?  _ He wondered as he looked at himself. 

 

The top felt wonderful against his skin and the lace tickled at his chest- but in a good way. Alec reached for the shorts and stepped into them, relishing the way they glided over his skin. He liked how the satin clung to his skin, how the lace came to his mid-thigh, brushing softly against his legs. 

 

Alec turned to check his ass out in the mirror again. The satin came to the same place as the panties, halfway down his ass cheeks, the lace covering the rest of his ass and the tops of his thighs. 

 

Staring hard at his reflection, Alec willed himself to feel weird, or disgusted or… anything that made him feel as though he was doing something wrong. The problem was, he didn’t, he felt… pretty. Was that really so wrong?

 

Alec jumped when he heard Magnus calling him from their room. His nerves set in then, would Magnus like it? Would he think he looked stupid or… would he laugh? The thought had him wanting to pull the outfit off and stuff it back in the box before his panicked brain cleared. What was he thinking? Magnus would never laugh at him, never do anything to make him feel uncomfortable. 

 

If Magnus didn’t like it, Alec would just take them off and never look at them again, simple. He paced the bathroom a few times, drawing up the courage to step out of the room before taking a deep breath.

 

Magnus almost fell out of his seat when Alec stepped around the bathroom door, dragging his feet as he walked. His eyes trailed up Alec’s body, the lace and satin stealing every drop of breath from his lungs. He had to force his mouth closed. 

 

“Look at me, Alexander,” Magnus said, hating the way his boyfriend was staring at his feet. “You look beautiful, it's… perfect,” he said when Alec looked up.

 

Alec hadn’t even realised he was holding his breath until it huffed out of him, the relief washing through him almost had him dizzy. 

 

Alec took a few tentative steps forward when Magnus beckoned him with a curled finger. He watched the way Magnus’ unglamoured eyes swept up and down his body, silently thanking his lucky stars that Magnus didn’t seem to hate it.

 

“Turn for me, Alexander, I want to see the back,” Magnus asked when Alec was halfway across the room. His eyes zeroed in on that beautiful ass when Alec slowly twirled on the spot, a shy blush creeping over the Shadowhunter’s cheeks. 

 

Magnus was shifting in his seat when he saw the Lace, barely covering his Shadowhunter’s perfect ass cheeks. He wanted to bite them! 

 

_ What did I do to deserve this?  _ Magnus asked himself, wondering how many miracles he’d had under his belt in a previous life as he watched Alec. The way Alec’s cock was straining the material, creating the most delectable creases in the front of the little shorts as the Shadownunter turned full circle, was...  _ Fuck, so fucking hot! _

 

“So, you don’t hate it?” Alec asked, unable to keep the hope from his voice. “I know they're supposed to be for women but, I couldn't resist them.”

 

Alec walked forward and climbed onto Magnus’ lap when his boyfriend patted his leg, straddling the Warlock, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck. His eyes went wide when he felt Magnus’ hard dick, pressed against his own through the thin material.

 

“Does it feel like I hate it?” Magnus whispered with a smirk, brushing his thumb over Alec’s glowing cheek before pressing his lips to the blush, wanting to kiss it away. He couldn't stop his other hand trailing across the lace on Alec's thigh, it's was so soft.

 

“Why should women get to wear pretty things like this and not us?” Magnus asked as he stared into Alec's hazel eyes, seeing the gratitude and relief there. “They get to feel soft materials against their skin, why shouldn't you get to wear something nice when it obviously makes you feel good? The colour against your skin, it's gorgeous. You look beautiful, Alexander,” he said, pressing his lips to Alec's other cheek.

 

Alec let his eyes float closed when Magnus’ lips touched to his cheek, tightening his arms a little tighter around his boyfriend's neck. He couldn’t put into words how grateful he was for Magnus’ acceptance, his reassurances. He felt safe and free when Magnus’ arms came around him; like a load had been lifted off him. He felt his head drop, smiling when Magnus kissed his forehead, it was nice.

 

Magnus skimmed his nose down the length of Alec’s, nosing the Shadownunter’s face up to press soft kisses to his beautiful plump lips. He stroked his hands up and down the soft material of Alec’s cami, loving the way his fingers glided over it. His fingers played at the hem of the top before pushing underneath it as he continued kissing those soft lips, feeling the smoothness of Alec’s back, almost as smooth as the material itself.

 

Alec licked at Magnus’ bottom lip when he felt gentle fingers against his skin, the brush so soft it had him arching his back as Magnus’ skilled fingers glided over the sensitive spot below his spine. 

 

The feeling had tingles running across Alec’s whole back, stealing his breath. He pushed into Magnus’ mouth, needing to breathe his air, unable to help it when his hips rocked from all of the stimulation.

 

Magnus had to bunch his hands up into the material of Alec's cami, to ground himself when Alec started to rock in his lap. He needed something to hold onto, inadvertently pulling Alec closer, making the spectacular arch of his back even more pronounced.

 

The sensations of their cocks rubbing against each other with the small movements of Alec's hips was spectacular, it had Magnus fully hard and aching in his pants as he pushed his tongue into Alec's mouth.

 

The harsh sounds of their heavy breathing as their tongues met, the whisper of Alec’s satin cami against Magnus’ silk shirt had both of their stomachs clenching, only making them strain harder for oxygen. 

 

Alec moaned into Magnus’ mouth, the rocking of his hips more insistent when Magnus continued to stroke up his back, pushing the material higher. He pushed his fingers into the spikes of Magnus’ hair, tugging his head back to get better access to the Warlock’s mouth. He didn’t care that he couldn’t breathe, he was pretty sure the shocks from Magnus’ fingers on his skin would keep his heart beating.

 

“Alexander, that feels exquisite, do you feel how much I want you?” Magnus whispered breathlessly when he broke from Alec’s mouth, trailing his lips along his jaw, searching for Alec’s neck. He nudged Alec’s frantically nodding head to the side, scraping his teeth against the rune on Alec’s neck as he pushed his hands down Alec’s spine to cup his ass.

 

“Oh god,” Alec whimpered when Magnus pushed his ass down into his lap. Magnus’ hips rolling underneath him, the feeling of Magnus’ mouth, sucking small marks into his neck had him clutching his hair tighter. He slammed his eyes closed when Magnus squeezed his ass, pushing his knees further down in the chair cushions to match Magnus’ movements. 

 

Alec knew he was panting but he didn’t care, his body was pulling him in a thousand different directions, it all felt too good. He felt as though he would explode out of his skin at any moment.

 

Magnus kept kissing and sucking down the line of Alec’s neck, blowing a warm breath against his collarbone before licking a line down the centre of his chest, dipping his tongue beneath the lace of Alec's camisole. He gripped his beautiful satin clad ass harder when Alec’s head fell back, guiding Alec’s hips as they rolled harder into his lap.

 

“These shorts are beautiful Alexander but I want to see what's underneath them,” Magnus rasped out, his voice husky from his arousal. His thumbs brushed down over Alec’s hips and traced the scalloped edge of the lace on his thighs. 

 

The hard muscle of Alec’s legs, contrasting with the soft lace, had Magnus desperate to see what the panties looked like against Alec's skin. He grinned when Alec climbed off of his lap and turned, slowly edging the shorts down over his ass.  _ Fuck! _

 

Alec watched over his shoulder, watched Magnus’ unglamoured eyes follow the lace waistband over his ass. He had never felt so powerful in his life. The rapid rise and fall of Magnus’ chest had his confidence soaring, knowing it was  _ him _ that affected Magnus like that.

 

Magnus reached up and knocked Alec’s hands out of the way, wanting to get his hands on the shorts. He took hold of the waistband and pulled it down, even slower than Alec had, he wanted to savour it. 

 

Magnus groaned when the shorts reached the bottom of Alec's cheeks, leaning forward to kiss the exposed skin as it was revealed. The seam of the panties sat perfectly in between his cheeks, making them look even more rounded than usual.  _ Fuck! _

 

“Magnus!” Alec cried when he felt Magnus bite his ass, not hard but with enough pressure to make his solid cock jump in his panties. He entwined his fingers with Magnus’, where they were bunched up in his shorts at his hips, and pushed them down.

 

Magnus wanted to bite Alec’s ass again when the Shadowhunter bent forward to push the shorts down his legs. The way Alec presented his ass like that, almost pushing it into his face, bending all the way forward, it was stealing his self-control. He dearly wanted to be buried in that ass. 

 

Magnus tugged Alec around by his hips when he stepped out of the shorts. Fuck! The sight of Alec's rock hard dick, the lace of his panties pressed into it, had his mouth watering and his breath coming even faster.

 

Alec had to grab hold of Magnus’ hair again when his Warlock wrapped his arms around the back of his thighs and mouthed at his dick, through the lace of his panties. His hips were jerking forward with every lick, every cascade of hot air on his dick. It had him moaning.

 

Alec happily complied when Magnus pulled him back down onto his lap, firmly pushing his knees back down into the cushions on either side of Magnus’ legs.

 

Alec looked down when Magnus pushed a hand down into his panties and started to stroke him with long lazy strokes, the pressure of Magnus’ grip mind-numbingly perfect. He had to reach back and steady himself on Magnus’ knees, his mind going blank from the pleasure.

 

Magnus kissed Alec's exposed throat. The way Alec had his head tilted back, the Shadowhunter moaning quietly as he pushed his hips up into his hand was too tempting. He grinned against Alec's skin, snaking his tongue out to taste him.

 

Magnus snapped the fingers of his free hand, removing his clothing, he wanted to feel the lace against his own skin. He grinned up at Alec when his head jerked upright, staring into Alec’s blown pupils. 

 

Alec couldn't take his eyes from Magnus’. He watched the slitted pupils fluctuate, with every jerk of his hips, it had him slamming his lips to his boyfriend's mouth.

 

“Magnus, I'm so close,” Alec moaned against Magnus’ Mouth, breathing hard as his hips rolled frantically, chasing every movement of his boyfriend’s hand. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck when his balls drew up. “Magnus… Magnus,” He whimpered when he exploded in his Warlock's hand.

 

The desperate, breathless whimpers Alec let out as he came wrapped around Magnus’ chest, constricting his own breathing, the Shadowhunter was exquisite!

 

“Magnus, I need to feel you inside me,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear. He was barely through his orgasm but the need to be Joined with his love was overwhelming.

 

“Where are you going?” Magnus asked, clutching Alec harder to him when the Shadowhunter tried to stand up on his shaking legs, looking up into Alec’s blown eyes.

 

“To.. I… to take my panties off,” Alec said, confused by the question, he thought Magnus wanted it too, he could see it there in Magnus’ eyes, how much the Warlock wanted to be buried inside of him.

 

“Why? I love seeing them on you, they’re perfect, Alexander,” Magnus said, squeezing Alec’s ass to emphasize his point.

 

“But, how…? I thought you wanted to make love to me?” Alec asked. He could feel how hard Magnus’ naked dick was beneath him. How were they… _ oh, _ he thought as he looked down.

 

“They’re stretchy, see?” Magnus asked with a grin, tugging Alec’s panties to emphasise his point before letting them snap back into place, his boyfriend was so adorable when he was confused! 

 

Magnus snapped his fingers, lubing them and his dick up before he pushed his hand down into the back of Alec’s panties, his eyes slamming closed when he pushed a finger into Alec.

 

“Magnus!” Alec moaned, wriggling on Magnus’ finger when it pushed inside him. He was glad he didn’t have to take them off, they were too nice to waste, he wanted to wear them a little longer. 

 

Alec pushed his head down into Magnus’ shoulder, moaning into it when Magnus added a second finger, opening him up with sure, steady movements. His hips started rocking again when Magnus’ fingers started to twist inside of him.

 

“So tight, you are perfection, Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear as he fingered him. He sucked the outer shell of Alec’s ear into his mouth, groaning when he heard the small whimpers that escape Alec. 

 

_ Everything about him is perfect,  _ Magnus thought to himself. The sounds Alec made, the taste of his skin, the trust the Shadowhunter had in him, to put these clothes on, the way that Alec clenched around his fingers with each movement of his hips! He withdrew his fingers and slid Alec’s panties to the side to line himself up.

 

Alec pushed down, slowly, when he felt the head of Magnus’ dick against his entrance, pushing his ass down over every magnificent inch. His hands clenched every time it became too much before he relaxed, pushing down again until he was seated in Magnus’ lap once more.

 

Magnus looked up into Alec’s eyes when he let out a shaky breath, pushing Alec’s hair back from his face where it fell over his forehead. He closed his eyes, happy to sit for a moment when Alec’s forehead fell against his.

 

Magnus stroked his fingers up Alec’s ribcage, his dick twitching at the sigh that escaped the Shadowhunter. He flicked his thumb over Alec’s nipple, feeling it harden through the silky material before doing it again.

 

“I could sit like this forever,” Alec said, gasping as Magnus continued to tease his nipples through his camisole.  _ How does he make me come apart like this? With a small brush of his thumb or a soft breath against my skin? _

 

“As could I, love,” Magnus said. He moaned when Alec started to rock in his lap, small movements that squeezed his dick to perfection. He trailed his lips down Alec’s jaw and neck, pulling the strap down the Shadowhunter’s shoulder and following it with his lips as Alec rocked on his dick.

 

Alec’s arms tightened their hold on Magnus’ neck when Magnus started to thrust up into him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The feeling of Magnus’ lips on his shoulder, the tight grip the Warlock had around his waist, the sound of his ass meeting Magnus’ thighs as he bounced, it was breathtaking!

 

Alec started to roll his hips with every downwards thrust, needing to feel that toe-curling, stomach-clenching release that came from Magnus’ dick pressing into his prostate. He cried out when he felt it, the graze against his bundle of nerves.

 

Magnus was trying desperately to pull himself back. He had already been ready to explode when Alec had come in his hand but the way his boyfriend was moving on his dick, small grinds interspersed with hard, downwards thrusts, was stealing his self-control.

 

“Alexander!” Magnus moaned, bunching his fist up in Alec’s camisole to clutch Alec’s waist tighter, pulling the Shadowhunter even closer. He could feel every one of Alec’s breaths on his bare shoulder, feel every one of his moans, sizzle down his spine. It had him brushing the fingers of his free hand into the hair on the back of Alec’s head.

 

“Magnus, I love you,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear when his Warlock buried his head in his shoulder. He wrapped himself around Magnus tighter, whimpering when Magnus stopped his movements and held him in place, his dick pressing directly into his prostate.

 

The pleasure shot up Alec’s spine in a jerking shudder that ran through his entire body, spreading out to his curled fingers and toes and had him crying out his release when he came again, exploding in his panties with a ferocity that stole the last of his air.

 

“I love you too,” Magnus grunted into Alec’s shoulder. Alec’s ass, squeezing his dick, and the beautiful shake of the Shadowhunter’s thighs, on either side of his own jerking thighs, pushed him over the edge, forcing his release from him in an explosion that had him gripping onto Alec’s body for dear life.

 

Magnus held onto Alec, to stop himself from collapsing from the intensity of it. His hips jumped as he emptied into Alec’s body in a torrent, his entire world narrowing down to one focal point, Alexander.

 

Alec melted into Magnus’ body, having no strength to hold himself up any longer. He was breathing hard into the crook between his arms and Magnus’ neck, floating lazily in a post-orgasmic haze that he would happily stay in forever.

 

Magnus was breathing just as hard as Alec was, brushing his thumbs over the lace of Alec’s panties and thanking every Angel that existed for this beautiful, wonderful man in his arms. “Remind me to send Sarah something nice and expensive, I need to thank her,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear.

 

“How did you know? That the woman is called Sarah?” Alec asked, sitting up to look down into Magnus’ eyes. He grinned when Magnus pulled him in close again with a growl, an actual growl!

 

“I was her best customer for years,” Magnus said with a chuckle. “Next time you go underwear shopping, I’m coming with you, we can pick something out together,” Magnus said, already planning their shopping trip out in his head.

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rock Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828792) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec)




End file.
